


A Paladin Green, A Paladin Red

by AgeofCipher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark!Keith, Dark!Pidge, Definitely One Of The Darker Fics, I'm so sorry, Klance Is Hinted, M/M, Main Character Death, May Be Gory, Murder, Not Really Out There, OOC, Out of Character, Please Read All Tags, Poor Hunk, Scarred Hunk, This Is Real Voltron Hell, cryogenic freezing, for this fic, how do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofCipher/pseuds/AgeofCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith shut his mouth, his words dying on his lips, and he turned away from Pidge, looking away in shame. Sure, he'd lied to Lance, Shiro, Pidge, Allura, Coran, so what? So what if he didn't have empathy? He could act like everyone else. Act.</p><p>He hadn't realized Pidge was so attentive to his every move, that she watched him speak, trying to find emotion in his eyes. He didn't realize Pidge was watching him the way he watched her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Paladin Green, A Paladin Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurine (Elentori)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentori/gifts).



A hand flew up to Pidge's mouth after she saw what the computer said, the download of prisoner files from one of the Galra's moon bases. Her father and brother had died with a batch of prisoners a few weeks ago, she was too late.

Tears pricked at Pidge's eyes, and as the salty liquid ran down her cheeks, she couldn't believe it. She was too late, and just like Keith, her family was dead. Her father and brother, dead. Shiro's crewmates, two of the three men who had gone the farthest in their galaxy, dead.

Pidge got up and wiped her tears away, letting reality sink back in, Hunk holding her arm with a confused face and Lance asking her if she was okay. She bent down and picked up the computer, closing it and unplugging it from the Galra tech they'd stolen, and she looked up into Lance's eyes. "I'm okay, I just need some time alone," She murmured, exiting the room and leaving two confused men in her wake.

* * *

 

Keith was locked in his room, reading an Altean book when he heard a soft knock at the door. Raising an eyebrow, he bookmarked the page and put the book down, pushing himself up and heading to the door, unlocking it and letting in Pidge, who seemed smaller and frailer than she ever had before.  
"Pidge?" He asked as the girl sat down on his bed, her hands shaking as she fixated her eyes on the floor.  
A few minutes of silence passed between them and Pidge spoke up.  
"I'm just like you, Keith. An orphan. My family is dead."  
"Your father and brother are dead? I'm so sorry Pidge-" Keith started, only for Pidge to look up with a wet face and her mouth contorted in anger.

"Don't lie to me Keith, I know you don't really care. You're not sorry, you just want to have something to say." Pidge stood up, crossing the room to stare at the door. "I know that you don't really feel, at least you can't sympathize. You don't have empathy Keith, I've seen how empty your eyes are, how empty your sympathies are."

Keith shut his mouth, his words dying on his lips, and he turned away from Pidge, looking away in shame. Sure, he'd lied to Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Allura, Coran, so what? So what if he didn't have empathy? He could act like everyone else. Act.  
He hadn't realized Pidge was so attentive to his every move, that she watched him speak, trying to find emotion in his eyes. He didn't realize Pidge was watching him in the way he watched her. He knew her family was dead, an innate instinct within him had knew it, had felt them die, but he didn't say anything because for all he knew, he could be wrong, but he wasn't.  
Keith knew what potential Pidge would have after this, after finding out her father and brother were dead after her mother had been unable to live without her husband and son. Keith knew Pidge could go many ways, greive and return to normal, fall into depression, or give up on everyone else like Keith.

Deep down, Keith could tell which path she was going to end up on, lashing out and showing the storm that now raged within her, sparked by the death of her family, how she'd slowly lose control and end up forgetting empathy, feeling sickened with every little brush of affection seen or given, because it wasn't like the seed had never been there, the spark in her that was completely mad and begging to be let out, because isn't that what happened to Keith? What caused him to be kicked out of the garrison, for nearly killing someone over Shiro being reported dead and the other pilot shit talking?  
Keith nearly felt bad for the girl, as it was hell, but on the other hand, he'd have someone who knew exactly how it felt to want to be covered in blood, to let the madness rage through their veins and cut down those who stood in their way like weeds.  
Keith decided he'd leave Pidge alone for a few days, and check up on her, because although he hadn't been wrong, maybe this time he was.

* * *

 

Pidge had been in her room for four days now. Hunk and Shiro came by to give her food and check up on her, but besides that she'd had no contact with the outside world. She was currently hiding under her blanket, digging her nails into her thighs as she heard the door open, biting her lip as she heard someone set the tray down and the end of the bed sink down because someone was sitting down. "I don't want to talk Shiro," She said, voice shaking.  
She didn't understand why this was happening, why she wanted to hurt everyone else, but maybe it was because she knew that she didn't have to be good for her family, to have the guilt of another on her hands during her reconcillation with her family.

"It's not Shiro," A familiar voice called, and Pidge lifted the blanket over her head, looking out to see Keith. He cracked a smile at her and gave a half-hearted wave. Confused, she sat up, drawing the blanket around her and tilting her head at Keith.  
"Keith?"  
"The one and only," He joked, letting out a small laugh, the smile on his face unnerving her but drawing her curiousity anyways.

"Why are you here?" She asked, momentarily distracted by the growing need to break something, whether it be skin, bone, wood, metal, or some other object.  
"Well Pidge, I wanted to see if you wanted to come out and play a game."

* * *

 

Keith explained everything to Pidge, telling her how he'd already set up the pieces, and she could grab her bayard and suit up and come "play his game". 'He's insane, I mean, how is that a game?" She thought, but soon she felt her heart racing, and she was hyped, ready to get up and play this game with Keith.

"Hide and seek," He said, making movements with his hands and attempting to make his point across. "Winner sheds blood, loser pays with their death."

The more Keith spoke, the more Pidge wanted to agree, the more the darker side of her called out, ready to come out and play with Keith. She wanted to play this dark version of hide and seek with Keith, to run and hide in the castle, attacking Keith and the others, namely Allura, Shiro, and Coran before fighting Keith herself, knowing that she'd have to kill the other male in order to win.  
Keith stood up and extended his hand out to her, a wicked gleam in his eye. "So, Pidge, ready to play?" He asked, winking at the brunette. She accepted his hand and stood up with him, only about shoulder height but still threatening to make this game a challenge for Keith.  
"I accept, may the odds be in no one's favor," She said elegantly, dissolving into a fit of giggles, nearly falling over but righting herself at last second.  
"I'll give you two minutes to run, good luck Pidge," Keith grinned, opening the door for Pidge, who sprinted out of the room, feeling more alive than she had in the past year, her heart racing and her smile returning to her face.

Once she was out of sight, Keith began to count. "One, two, three,"

* * *

  
Pidge ran into Lance in the hallway, slamming into the blue paladin. "Hey! Watch where you're- Pidge?" Lance was confused, looking at how excited and alive the green paladin was.  
"Hey Lance! How about we go check on the cryogenic freezing pods, huh? I bet there's something going on there!" Pidge chirped, grabbing Lance's wrist with a death grip and hauling him behind her, darting through the hallways to make it to the room where she and the other paladins originally found Allura and Coran.

When she made it there, she opened a pod and inspected the inside of it, pretending to be interested in them. She stepped back and turned to Lance. "Hey Lance, I'm thinking of building my own freezing pod, think you can step in there for a quick second and look at the top of it? I'm much too short to reach it on my own," She said with an unnatural glow, causing Lance to hesitate.  
Lance was honestly worried for Pidge, but if she felt better and wanted to get back into her tech-savvy life, heaven forbid Lance refusing to help her. He sighed and stepped in the pod, not seeing anything of importance, a few cracks from old age but that was all. "There's nothing here Pid-" He heard the pod close, and he whipped around to see Pidge with a forced smile on her face.  
"I'm sorry Lance, please forgive me," She said loudly as he pounded on the glass before being frozen, terror stuck on his face. She'd have to remind herself to unfreeze Lance later, or maybe she could tell Keith before she died, as she did not wish to kill the oblivious paladin, at least not now.  
Besides getting the blue paladin out of the way, the hunt was on.

* * *

  
When Keith opened the door to Allura's room, her mice were nowhere to be seen, which was good for him. Allura was sitting on her bed, examining a small parcel she'd been left by her father, a gift of an Altean flower that long ago dried, but it still retained its intoxicating smell.  
"Hello Allura," Keith said, moving towards Allura and sitting next to her, noticing the tears that began to form in her eyes the longer she stared at the flower.

After what was a minute of silence, Allura threw her arms around Keith's neck and sobbed, letting out all her grief, the pain of being the last of her race, the pain of losing her father ten thousand years before, the pain that Zarkon had caused her.  
Keith looked around once more, and still the mice were gone. From his jacket sleeve he withdrew his dagger, and he stabbed Allura in the back.

She stopped sobbing for a moment, looking up at Keith with shock and horror written across her features, and she fell back, spilling pink blood.  
Keith grinned and wrapped his hand tighter around the hilt of the blade, the dagger that had been Galra in origin, that he'd found in the Blue Lion's cave on Earth. He again lurched forward, digging the blade into Allura's chest, and he pulled it out slowly, watching her gasp and writhe, trying to breathe and overcome the pain. He chose to go for her neck next, dragging the blade across her bronze throat, careful not to cover himself in blood as there were at least 5 others he'd have to stealthily attack.  
As Allura choked, Keith took the time to carve his name into her stomach, 'KEITH' carved in swirly text, and he pulled back from his work, smiling like a madman. He reached over and held Allura's cheek so that she could look him in the eyes as she died, to see the grin that her pain had given him, to torment her further.  
When her breathing stopped, her pulse long gone and the life faded from her eyes, Keith got up and wiped his dagger off on the skirts of her dress, and he'd thought about who he'd go after next, now that his main target was gone. 'Well, I shouldn't be picky, but I do hope that Pidge doesn't kill Lance, as I'd love to make him mine, and then maybe kill him,' Keith thought, but decided that he'd kill whoever came across him in the halls, but he'd wound Pidge if he saw her, not enough to kill her just yet and end the game, but enough to slow her down and make it easier for him to overpower the green palladin later on.  
He walked out of Allura's room, her mice rushing in past him, and he stood in the hallway, breathing in the clean air. Oh, this was just wonderful.

* * *

  
Pidge peaked around the corner and saw Coran talking with Hunk and Shiro, and their words floated over to her. "Well, I'd like you both to scout out the area, see if you can find anything," Coran said, gesturing in an odd way. Hunk and Shiro both nodded and headed off to the hangers, which was odd to Pidge. Why would Coran send two out of the five Palladins off to check out Mars?  
Pidge clenched her jaw and waited until Hunk and Shiro were far away and wouldn't be able to see her attack Coran, and she activated her bayard, stealthily sneaking up behind Coran before placing a hard blow on the back of his head, effectively knocking him down and out.  
Blowing out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, Pidge pushed Coran over, huffing as she did so, and she took her bayard and pressed the sharp blade against Coran's throat, effectively cutting it and letting his pink blood spill from his neck, splattering on the tile and gushing on Pidge's boots. She stood up from his form, which was quickly losing life, and wiped her forehead, letting a crude smile take the spotlight on her face. "One down, three to go," Pidge said with a content sigh, knowing that she wouldn't kill Lance, and to try and take down Shiro and Hunk would be ridiculous, she'd be overpowered immediately, unless she used her thirty seconds of cloaking to surprise attack Shiro and fly out of there, leaving Hunk in his lion.  
-  
Pidge got in her lion, and activated the cloaking, turning on the clock, the clock ticking down the moment until her cover would be blown, so she had 25 seconds to take down Shiro, go up to cloud level and hide away from Hunk, who'd hopefully stay behind and try to help Shiro rather than go after Pidge.  
Pidge creeped up on Shiro, and checcked the clock, 20 seconds. She fired twice before pulling up, flying high into the sky as explosions range down below. Luckily for her, Hunk stay with Shiro, trying to help the black paladin out of the wreckage of his lion.  
She could hear him through her headphones, groaning. "Hunk, what the hell just hit me?" Shiro had cried, his words sounding harsh as he grit his teeth through pain.  
"I-I have no idea Shiro oh my, Shiro I'm coming to get you," Hunk said, and after that Pidge tuned out, heading back to the ship and getting Green put away, ready to resume the game and find Keith.  
-  
Keith couldn't find anyone.  
He'd found Coran's body, meaning Pidge had gotten to the other Altean, but he couldn't find any other bodies, and upon further inspection he saw that three of the lions were gone, specifically Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge.  
He sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against a wall, crossing his arms over his knees and waiting for Pidge to come back, because she had to come back eventually, but hopefully she wouldn't have Shiro and Hunk in tow.  
Thinking about who Pidge might have attacked, where was Lance? Keith had only found two bodies, one of his doing and the other from Pidge, Hunk and Shiro were out, Keith was here and Pidge was putting her lion away, Keith noticed, but where was Lance? The annoying blue paladin that had a very contradictive personality, but also attractive, at least in Keith's eyes.

* * *

  
Pidge hadn't expected to find Keith in the main room, well she hadn't expected him to take her by surprise at all.  
His bayard was out, and he'd been playing with his sword when Pidge had walked in, and now she was pinned beneath Keith, his dagger against her neck and a smile on his face. "Guess I won, huh Pidge?" He grinned, and Pidge panicked.  
Was she going to die? No!  
Pidge shoved her knee up into his stomach, causing Keith to tense up and loosen his grip on her, and she pushed him off of her, grabbing her bayard and holding the blade close to his neck. "Sorry Keith, it's my turn to win."

One deep cut and Keith was bleeding out, choking on his own blood but he managed to give Pidge a wide grin through the pain he was suffering.

When Pidge was sure Keith was dead, she closed his eyes out of respect and heard a gasp. She turned to the doorway to see Hunk at the door, holding the extremely damaged body of Shiro, was he even breathing?

"Pidge?" Hunk asked, horror written on his face, glancing from Keith's dead body on the floor back up to Pidge who was wearing red and pink blood.  
"Hunk," She confirmed, resting her bayard on her hip.  
Hunk looked down at Shiro, who was nearly dead, his pulse dangerously faint. Then, it dawned on him what had happened to Shiro. "You killed Shiro!" He cried, looking back up to Pidge with tears on the brink of his eyes, while Pidge simply rolled her eyes.

"It's fine really, I mean, Shiro wasn't really helping was he? Sure, Shiro acted like everyone's dad but-" Hunk had dropped Shiro, forgetting about the black paladin for a moment, blinded by how much it hurt to find that Pidge had been the one who had shot Shiro, shot him down in his lion and killed him, and how Pidge had betrayed Shiro and Hunk, the one who betrayed Voltron. Hunk rushed Pidge and pushed her against the wall, pinning the green paladin.  
Pidge let out a laugh, her voice echoing around the near empty room, and Hunk flinched at the sound of it. "Oh Hunk, at least you're not the only one still alive. It'd be safe to assume that Keith killed Allura, considering she didn't stop us, and Lance is frozen," She said, grinning, showing off the bloody mouth she had from fighting Keith, although she herself had not noticed that her mouth was bleeding yet, that her lip was split.  
Hunk had tears in his eyes, trying to ignore the uneasiness he felt from Pidge, trying to ignore the two bodies on the floor, Coran and Keith. "Well, at least one of us isn't a murderer, or are you Hunk? What dark secrets do you have? The fact that you very well don't want to be a paladin?" Pidge teased, winking at Hunk before throwing her head back and letting out another uneasy laugh.  
"Shut up!" Hunk cried, one of his hands making it's way to her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply.  
Pidge squirmed, trying to get out of Hunk's death grip, and watched him with crazed eyes as he strangled her, her eyes fluttering open one last time before she went limp, and a short time after her pulse was completely gone.

* * *

 

Hunk helped an unsteady Lance out of the cryogenic freezing, the blue paladin stumbling, trying to get his balance. Lance swayed and leaned against Hunk for balance. "What happened?" Lance asked, eyes darting around, noticing it was only Hunk and him.  
Hunk swallowed hard and fixed his gaze on the floor. "Allura and Coran were killed. Shiro died also. Pidge and Keith? Both dead."  
"How? Did the Galra attack after Pidge put me in here?" Lance asked, suddenly angry that his lover was dead, believing that it must have been the Galra that had killed everyone but Hunk and him.  
"No. Pidge killed Coran and Shiro, and Keith killed Allura. Then Pidge killed Keith. I- I did what was right." Hunk said distantly, looking at Lance, but not quite at the same time.

Lance fell quiet, thinking about the situation. "Well, I never thought Keith would act on those fantasies, I thought he'd go for the... other ones."


End file.
